The Assassins
The Assassins are a large group of survivors who travel looking for survivors to stalk and eventually strike at them when they least expect it. They are the main antagonists in The Walking Dead: Last Survivors. The Assassins are very skilled in laying traps for pray and walkers to fall into and specialize in sniping targets from a far distance. The Assassins sometimes send in spies when dealing with well-armed communities and using them to sabotage the group from within. The Assassins are led by a mysterious woman named Olivia, who oversees the group's operations at their main base in the Vegas Strip while most of the group ventures out into the world looking for other survivors or communities to hunt down. The Vegas base originally housed a peaceful community but the Assassins over took the place and used it to lure more people to them. They still kept the original owners alive, believing they will be useful prisoners. To keep their identities hidden and blend in to the shadows better, each member of the Assassins is completely dressed in black and only attack during the night. Throughout Last Survivors they secretly stalk Sarita Tecla and her group from afar, laying out traps for them to overcome. During their travels they also come across other camps which have fallen from the Assassins' attacks. The group finally encounters the Assassins and their leader, Olivia, directly in the finale Confrontation. The group became disbanded upon Olivia's death and the overrun of the Vegas Strip by the undead. It is unknown what happened to the surviving members of the group however it is assumed they went their separate ways. Alternatively Sarita joins the group and aids them in a battle against the escaped slaves. In this path the group remains intact as Sarita goes on the road with them until they ultimately arrive at the Mojave Air and Space Port. Appearances *"Desolation" (cameo) *"Trek" *"Grave" *"Together" *"Confronation" *"Home" (determined) Trivia The Assassins have made several outposts outside of their main base, which is a tactic used by the Saviors in the comic books. The Stratospere serves as the main base for the group. Similar to the fraying scene from the previous game's finale, the brutal scene of one of the Assassins cutting off their prisoner's head is not shown on screen. Only the sound effects are heard. Some Assassins wear black masks that resemble the same mask worn by Morgan in the television episodes Clear and No Sanctuary. The Assassins are revealed to be cannibals in Confrontation. Like animal hunters, they cut off the head of their pray to hang as a trophy but eat the rest of the body. As such they are similar to the Hunters from the comics as well as their television counterpart. Olivia also mentions about eating the bodies of their fallen allies as a means of remembering them. The player can later do this exact thing to the fallen group member in the special episode. Category:Organization Category:Survivors